


A Thief's Gentle Thoughts

by tenaya



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-08-01
Updated: 1989-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaya/pseuds/tenaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vila muses about his relationship with Avon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief's Gentle Thoughts

# A THIEF'S GENTLE THOUGHTS

  


## by Tenaya

  


##### (with apologies to JRR Tolkein)

  


I sit beside the console and think  
of all that I have seen:  
of Delta domes and hopeless eyes  
and wasted, shattered dreams.

  


Of prison planets, and DSVs  
with wealth beyond belief,  
a dark-haired man with steady stare  
who fondly calls me 'thief.'

  


For selfish ways I stole his heart  
a prize beyond compare.  
For lost am I, a willing thrall  
when pier'ced by his stare.

  


For thief am I, I know it's true  
I'd try most any guile,  
to chance to see a jewel so rare:  
his dazzling, brilliant smile.

  


I sit inside my room tonight  
and think of what will be.  
For soon I drown in passion's hold,  
when Avon comes to me.

  


For we share both love and thieving ways  
and hope for comfort's ease.  
With future vague, we have one wish:  
to steal a moment's peace.

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published in Intriguing Ideas.


End file.
